Why?
by Shadow B. Panther
Summary: A simple question and a simple word: Why? A shame that he will not be able to get an answer to that question. SubZero is talking to his traitorous student and asking her that question as he places her in the ruins of their ancestors.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mortal Kombat, Midway and Acclaim have that honor.

**Summary: **Both a simple question and one simple word: Why? A shame that he will not be able to get an answer to that question. Sub-Zero is talking to his traitorous student and asking her that question as he places her in the ruins of their ancestors.

**A/N: **This is just a little something I put together last night. First, this is a one-shot and I might consider doing a short sequel that will take place after Armageddon, depends on if anyone likes this one and how many. Second, this is just a short break while I get over the small writer's block I have with my other stories, which I hope to update before the end of the month. Lastly, I put most of the notes at the end so not to spoil the story from the beginning.

I'm not use to one-shots and this is my first time trying Mortal Kombat. Anyway I'm not sure what rating this is suppose to be, though the rating I chose should be ok since I mention death and Frost's false death. Takes place in the time between Deadly Alliance and Deception.

**Why?**

Sub-Zero looked around as he stood in the ancient ruins that was once the home of his ancestors, the Cryomancers. They were a race from Outworld that had the unique ability to freeze anything that they wanted, a trait that he and former student inherited. He was looking for a suitable place to bury Frost when he came across the ruins, he almost instantly forgave her betrayal and decided that she deserved to be buried with honor.

Sub-Zero found many stone tablets that had information on the long dead race inside the ruins, which he recognized as the same ancient writing that his father told him and his brother to study as a children. He proceeded to decipher the tablets after placing Frost in the center of a large room surrounded by the remains of the most of their ancestors.

Once the ice master finished he paid her another visit while looking at the remains of the Cryomancers race. Apparently there were hundreds, maybe thousands at one time, but now that number has dwindled down to three.

"One." Sub-Zero corrected himself as he looked at the women frozen inside a giant piece of ice in front of him. "First I lost my brother, now you."

Sub-Zero sighed a little as he walked around the room and found discarded pieces of armor that his ancestors wore laying on the floor. He slowly began to gather them and tried to see if he could find enough pieces to make a complete set of armor without having to taking anything from his ancestors.

"There were three once before, did you know that Frost?" He turned to the frozen woman as he began to speak, acting as if she was still alive. "I am one of them of course. Another was my older brother, he was the Sub-Zero before me. Sadly he was killed by Scorpion years ago and Raiden said that the darkness in his sould turned him into Noob Saibot when he reached the Netherealm. He can still use a little of his freezing ability from what I heard, but he isn't really a Lin Kuei or a Cryomancer anymore."

He paused a little as he picked up a helmet and inspected it. After looking at it for several seconds he placed it with the other pieces of armor near Frost.

"The last one was the Sub-Zero before my brother, my father." He let out a small sigh. "I respect father, but there are some things he did that I really don't agree with. Anyway he died a long time ago, leaving me with just my brother, who constantly overshadow me for years. It never really bothered me since I loved my brother, but it became annoying when the others were constantly comparing the two of us."

Sub-Zero found the last piece of armor he needed and carried it over the rest of the armor near Frost.

"You know Frost, I really felt alone for a while. I first lost my father, then my brother was killed, the Lin Kuei forced me to go into hiding once they turned on me, and they made my best friend Smoke into the cyborg he is today. For a long time I was very alone and then I became Grandmaster when I defeated Sektor. All that and I was still alone, I can't really trust the others and I know that most of them don't like me."

He then started to put on the armor that he found.

"I remember when you joined us, I saw a lot of potential and a dedicated warrior. Sadly you were very arrogant and hated that there were those that was stronger than you, even me. You failed to realize that I was stronger than you because I trained all my life and had my life on the line more times than I can count, while you just trained in martial arts all your life without the same danger. I wish you would have realized that my goal was to make you stronger so that you may one day be my equal and be able to take care of the Lin Kuei in my absence."

With all the armor in place he just had his helmet to put on, which was sitting on the floor by his feet. He then turned to Frost and looked at the frozen look of fear that was on her face, frozen the moment that she took the dragon medallion from him.

"I just want to know why? Why did you feel you had to betray me? Why did you not see the wisdom in my words and remain so hostile? Why did you think the quickest way to power was to take my medallion?"

He shook his head and sighed while his face showed his sadness.

"You know Frost there was another reason other than your power that I personally took you as my student. It pains me to say this now that you are dead, but I feel that I should tell you and should have told you soon." He paused and placed his ice cold hands on her frozen hands. "I can say clearly say that I loved you Frost. I can easily forget this deception and I can ignore you attitude toward me, but I really wish you were alive right now. I love you and there was just about anything that I would have done for you. I really didn't wish to be alone again, but now I am."

Sub-Zero then backed away and picked up the helmet, first he strapped the mask over the lower part of his face and looked at the helmet in his hands before turning to Frost once again.

"I warned you when you asked to hold my medallion once, I said that it would overpower you if you touched it. Sadly you didn't listen." Sub-Zero shook his head while trying to keep his sadness inside. "Was the reason for your attitude from your sadness of being raised as an only child by your depressed mother? Was it because you felt abandoned when your mother told you that your father left the two of you while taking your brothers with him? Or were you just angry with your father and refused to get close to anybody because your mother died as a result of her depression?"

He then tucked the helmet under one of his arms and placed the dragon medallion around his neck under his armor. After that he pulled out another medallion that appeared to be a miniature version of his dragon medallion and held it up in front of Frost.

"I know you hate being around anyone that's stronger than you, but you fail to realize that all teachers are stronger than their students in the beginning. I knew you wanted power and that you might come after my medallion one day, that was why I decided to take this out of my private vault."

He closed his eyes while blocking some unpleasant memories.

"My father had a vision once and in it he realized that his children would one day be strong enough to become Grandmaster, but with there only being one grandmaster and one medallion he knew they would most likely kill each other for those honors. He spoke with the Elder Gods and made a deal, in exchange for his life a second medallion would be created that would specifically enhance the powers of a Cryomancer since it would draw on his powers. This medallion would slowly increase its power and the wearer's power over time, unlike mine."

Sub-Zero looked at the ground while putting the medallion away.

"Father left a letter with the medallion explaining this, in it he said that when the time came the qwners of the medallions would share the title of Grandmaster while ruling the Lin Kuei together." He looked at the petrified woman and shook his head. "Since my brother is no longer a Cryomancer he can't use it. I was going to give it to you once we dealt with the Deadly Alliance since it would prove that you were capable, but it seems that you wanted to do things your way."

Sub-Zero lowered his head a little and put the second medallion away while placing the helmet on his head. He then looked up at the frozen stiff Frost and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I really wish I knew why, but it looks like I may never know. Maybe one day after all this is over I can come back with a way to free you. Maybe one day we will meet again in death. I don't know any what will happen, but I know I will miss you Frost. You mean more to me than you ever knew."

He then looked at Frost one more time before turning to leave the ruins. A small tear escaped his right eye and froze moments after touching his scar.

"I really am sorry and I love you very much little sister. You were just a baby when father took us away from you and mother, but I always wanted to see you both again. I really wish I had a chance to get to know you better and that you could have been at my side in the Lin Kuei, but it seem that fate was against us. Rest in peace my dear sister, I have to go now and help the others."

With that Sub-Zero left Frost in her new tomb, but he didn't see the terrified expression on her face change to a sad expression or a small crack appear in the ice that held her prisoner. He just might see his sister again sooner than he thought.

**A/N:** Well that's it, I hope you liked this story. I'll admit that I'm a fan of Sub-Zero/ Frost romance, I might even consider doing one after my other stories are finished, but this was just a random story for if she was something else to him.

Anyway, this idea popped in my head when I was looking up some things on Sub-Zero. I knew about Noob and Sub-Zero being brothers(Though I'm not sure if he found out before or after Deception), but I didn't know much about their history. When I looked it up I came across a small piece of information on his family tree. Apparently Sub-Zero's mother was American that had him, Noob, and a daughter with his father(the Sub-Zero before Noob). The father took the sons to train with the Lin Kuei and left his daughter with his wife, but they are not mentioned again as far as I know. Then I looked into their race and saw that Frost, Sub-Zero, and Noob were the only known Cryomancer. When I saw two guys and a girl I thought saying Frost was the sister could work, since the sons got their father's power why not the daughter.


End file.
